The present invention relates generally to field access stations for electronic equipment, and in particular to movable or field access stations for electronic and other equipment that are configured for use at construction work sites and other high-dust environments.
As with many other highly-competitive industries, the construction industry is seeking to continuously improve its business practices. This is particularly pertinent as relating to the storage, access and display of construction documents in electronic format, especially large-format construction drawings. The capability of comfortably and easily reviewing, creating, editing and updating blueprints and other electronic documents in a field location holds the promise of substantial cost savings by both reducing the turn-around time for sharing information and by eliminating the costs of printing and maintaining multiple hardcopies.